Moonlight Maiden
by Moonprincess998
Summary: a ball, a disguise, a locket, a harp. All these things lead up to one thing. But what is it? Is it love, betrayal, happiness or destruction and death. Sere/Dare Scouts/Gen
1. Prolouge

**Moonlight Maiden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Prologue

Long, long ago, life didn't only exist on Earth. Along with Earth, life existed on all nine planets of the Solar System. There was the Sapphire Kingdom of Mercury, the Zircon Kingdom of Venus, the Golden Kingdom of Earth, the Silver Kingdom of Earth's Moon, the Ruby Kingdom of Mars, the Emerald Kingdom of Jupiter, the Amethyst Kingdom of Saturn, the Topaz Kingdom of Uranus, the Aquamarine Kingdom of Neptune, and the Garnet Kingdom of Pluto. All of these planets lived in harmony during a time called the Silver Millennium. During the Silver Millennium, the Silver Kingdom was on top and the Silver Queen Serenity ruled over this peace-loving time. Silver Queen Serenity had but one daughter, Silver Princess Serenity. Serenity was a girl who was believed to be the most beautiful girl in the Universe after her mother. With long golden hair, milky white skin and crystal blue eyes, she resembled a goddess.

Princess Serenity was not only beautiful, but she was very compassionate and kind. For that, she was loved by all of her people. She was also everything a princess was supposed to be: elegant, graceful, wise, and a complete lady, especially around her mother and the royal court. But when she was alone or with her closest friends, her adventurous nature and fun spirit did sometimes come to surface.

What Princess Serenity loved most was to stare at the Earth through her balcony or through a magic hand mirror that would show her anything she wanted. Once, she asked it to show her the Earth's royal family. She was shown the King, Queen and the Prince of Earth. The Princess thought him to be the most handsome man in the Universe, and decided that one day she would meet him.

When Serenity heard that there was a ball on Earth to celebrate the Prince's birthday, she was all for it. Even though it was forbidden for anyone from the Silver Kingdom to enter the Golden Kingdom, Princess Serenity was determined to go and see the Earth for herself.

And with that, our story begins.

A/N: This is just an idea that came to me a few days ago. Let me know if you want me to continue it or not. All comments are accepted. And if anyone wants to help me with this story just PM me. Please read and review. Moonprincess998.

For upcoming chapters

Kinsei=Venus=Mina

Kasei= Mars=Raye

Mokusei=Jupiter=Lita

Suisei= Mercury= Ami


	2. the announcement

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

"Serenity, Serenity!"

"Huh? What?"

"Thinking about the Golden Kingdom again?" Sailor Venus, the Senshi of Love and Beauty said.

Sailor Venus was one of four Senshi that protected Serenity, Princess of the Moon. Sailor Venus was a Princess in her own right. She was Princess Kinsei of the Zircon Kingdom of Venus.

"Yes…" Serenity said, still trying to recover from her previously dazed state.

Venus knelt down in front of Serenity, her long blonde hair held in a big red ribbon falling behind her down over her shoulders.

"Why do you do this Serenity? Why do you think about something that's impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible, dear Kinsei," Serenity wisely responded.

Serenity sat up and walked towards the balcony that overlooked the courtyard of the Silver Palace.

"When I look at the Earth and the Golden Kingdom, I can't help but want to go there. I want to see its beauty for myself, instead of seeing it through my mirror or my balcony at night. Why does it have to be forbidden?" she asked sadly.

"You know why! It's all because of the war with Princess Snow Kaguya. Since she was your great-great aunt and she tried to destroy the Earth, the Golden kingdom banned anyone form the Silver Kingdom to go to Earth ever again," Venus informatively said.

"Well how is it my fault that one of my ancestors went crazy?! It is not fair for them to ban us…we're good people! But they wouldn't know that because they don't even allow us there anymore!" Serenity fumed.

"It was done to keep the peace, so harmony can remain in the Silver Millennium."

Serenity threw her hands up into the air, giving up her rant. "Peace won't be disrupted if I go exploring there for a little while…I _will_ go there someday Kinsei," she said, holding her arms up as if attempting to hold the Earth in both her hands. "I will go to Earth someday."

Venus sighed and walked up to her before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You mustn't keep yourself driven by such false hopes, Serenity. Right now your mother wants to see you in the Throne Room. The other girls are there too. I think they're talking about the Masquerade Ball tonight," Venus said.

"Really?" Serenity said. "Okay then, let's go."

Serenity and Venus left Serenity's chambers and walked to the Throne Room, where as Venus said, were the other three Senshi: Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.

Mercury was Princess Suisei of the Sapphire Kingdom on Mercury.

Mars was Princess Kasei of the Ruby Kingdom on Mars.

Jupiter was Princess Mokusei from the Emerald Kingdom on Jupiter.

They were standing to the left of the beautiful silver throne at the back of the room, where the equally beautiful Queen Serenity sat.

Serenity came and curtsied to her mother before saying, "You wished to see me Mother?"

"Yes my daughter. As you know, today is the Masquerade Ball to celebrate your "Coming of Age". I expect you to socialize with all eligible Princes and maybe get engaged to one of them. Or you can at least find a suitor who you can court with."

Serenity couldn't suppress her sigh. She went through this conversation every day with the Queen. "Yes mother," Serenity mumbled.

Serenity had always hated the idea of finding a suitor. She hated meeting suitors even more, because all they did was talk about themselves and how wealthy they are. They never wanted to listen to her and learn about her life. She didn't want to marry anyone like that.

She wanted to meet a nice guy who would love her for who she was, and not because she was the daughter of the Silver Millennium's Queen. She wanted someone who could understand and comfort her; basically she wanted to find true love. She was aware of her duty as a princess and knew that her people came before what she wanted. So, even though she didn't like the idea of a suitor, she went along with it. The kingdom meant everything to her.

"All right, Serenity you are dismissed. Please go and get ready for the ball," the Queen said. She was well aware of her daughter's reluctance on the topic of a suitor.

"Yes mother," Serenity said.

She left the throne room to get ready for a ball that would change her whole life.

A/N: I know in the prologue I said that she was going to go to a ball in the Golden Kingdom and that is still happening but not for a couple of chapters. I will get there and so will you if you keep reading and reviewing. Bye! Moonprincess998.


	3. Sneaking out

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Serenity reluctantly went to her chambers to get ready for the ball that upcoming evening. She opened her wardrobe and took out a pink silk dress that went to her ankles. The dress had lace on the bodice and spaghetti straps. Pearls dotted the dress in a diamond pattern. Serenity put the dress on the bed along with the matching white dance slippers and went to check her hand mirror.

"Mirror, please show me the Golden Earth Palace," Serenity said softly.

The mirror lit up for a little bit and then showed the exterior of the Golden Palace.

Serenity saw that servants were getting ready for a ball. It looked like they were rushing through to get preparations done, so the ball must be tonight.

Serenity's excitement began to grow. She put on her dress and shoes and called Venus over telepathically. The Princess of Venus came in about thirty seconds later.

"What is it Serenity?"

"Kinsei, I have a favor to ask you," Serenity said nervously.

Serenity motioned to her bed to have Venus sit next to her. When she sat down, Serenity started talking.

"Today there is a ball in the Golden Kingdom and I want to go. Will you please cover for me?"

The Princess's often covered for each other. They were both very similar in appearance, with long blonde hair and somewhat similar blue eyes.

"Serenity, why do you want to go to a ball in the Golden Kingdom? What about your Masquerade Ball to celebrate your "Coming of Age"?

"Venus, this has been my dream throughout my entire life. Please, this could be my birthday present from you! I need you to cover for me, so I can sneak over to the Golden Kingdom and attend the ball. I won't be too long, I promise," Serenity begged.

Sailor Venus took Serenity's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but I cannot cover for you."

"Why not?" Serenity asked, tears filling her blue eyes.

Venus sighed and let a smile play at the corner of her lips. "My job, along with the other Senshi, is to protect you. We will follow you anywhere you go, so if you want to go to the Golden Kingdom, we will go with you. But I warned you Serenity. Things like these don't react well with the other kingdoms."

Serenity looked in Kinsei's eyes and found she was serious. She was so lucky to have a friend like her.

Serenity gave her a wide smile and said, "Thank you Kinsei."

Kinsei returned the smile. She couldn't help but wonder about what Earth was like. She had seen all of the other planets, but Earth was always off-limits. "You're welcome Serenity. By the way, how are you going to explain our disappearances?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "That's easy! I'll just use my cloning spell and make a clone of the five of us."

Serenity stood up from the bed, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate on her hidden powers given to her by the Moon. In about two seconds, her hands started to glow white and replicas of the Sailor Senshi and Serenity appeared in the room.

No one would be able to tell the clones apart from the real ones. The only way anyone could tell was if they would hover magic over them and their planetary symbols did not appear. But nobody ever did that, so Serenity got away with this every time she didn't want to attend a certain function.

"All right clones, the Senshi and I are going to the Golden Kingdom to attend a ball, so we need all of you to stay here and attend my Masquerade Ball."

"Yes Princess," the cloned girls said, kneeling before Serenity. She gave the motion to stand and then went to her clone duplicate.

"Sere, please watch over the Senshi and make sure nobody hovers magic over you. Feel free to wear whatever dress you want. Okay, we're counting on you guys."

"Yes Serenity." the clone said.

When the evening came, Serenity, Kinsei, (and after some long convincing) the other Senshi snuck over to the teleport room. They all filed into the machine so Serenity could press the golden button that would take them to the Golden Kingdom.

Meanwhile in the Golden Kingdom, Golden Prince Endymion was in his room preparing for his ball when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Endymion blankly said.

"All set for the ball Endymion?" said his first general Kunzite as he stepped into the room. The other three generals, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite, came in after.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said the dark haired, midnight-blue-eyed Prince.

"Try to enjoy the ball Endymion," Zoisite said.

Endymion sighed. "I'll try, but I bet my parents are going to try to set me up with more Noble girls. You know as well as I do that they are obsessed with the idea of me getting married," he said with a groan.

"Yes we know, and we also know how much it annoys you," Jadeite said with a smirk.

Endymion threw a pillow at Jadeite, who hid behind Nephrite's tall figure.

"Maybe tonight will be the night that you will find the girl of your dreams," the charmer, Nephrite, said.

Endymion couldn't help but roll his eyes at Nephrite's statement. But he didn't want to seem like he was too upset about tonight's ball, so he just said, "Maybe."

"Well, now let's go," Kunzite said eagerly. The five of them left for the ballroom, unaware of the crazy night ahead.

A/N: I apologize for the late update, but as I said before, school is really killing me. I'm amazed I found this little bit of free time to update. Not much since I have to prepare for a presentation tomorrow which is making me a little nervous but I'll survive. Anyway I'll try to update more often. Keep reading and reviewing! Bye! Moonprincess998


	4. The Golden Ball

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Serenity and the Senshi teleported to Earth's teleport room, which was near the ballroom. Before the girls left the teleport room, Serenity lent each of the girls her Disguise Pen after using it herself; they couldn't take the risk of someone recognizing them. The girls exited the teleport room and walked down the hallway they assumed led to the ballroom. When Serenity turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," Serenity said looking up at who she bumped into.

Before her stood five men; five handsome men at that. Serenity recognized the first one as being the Golden Prince, the one she had been desperately wanting to meet.

"Oh no, excuse me my lady, I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me," the dark-haired man said.

"All is forgiven," Serenity shyly replied.

She didn't know why, but Serenity found herself blushing as she looked at the Golden Prince. He was even more handsome in person than in her mirror with silky black hair with a piece that fell over the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen: deep blue like the night sky. The Prince was also very tall with a good build on his body that any woman would die for.

Serenity realized she was staring and looked away before the Prince noticed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm the erratic beating of her heart.

"Are the five of you going to the ball?" Endymion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we are," said Serenity.

"Please allow us to escort you ladies to the ball as an apology. I am Golden Prince Endymion," he said, bowing. "These are my generals: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite," Endymion said. As he pointed at each one of the generals, they bowed. "May I ask you fine ladies what your names are?"

Serenity thought about that for a moment. She couldn't tell him her real name because if she did, she was sure he would call the guards. She exchanged looks with her Senshi, and she quickly came up with a response.

"I am Lady Serena from the kingdom just a short distance away from here," she said with a curtsy. She used the nickname all her close friends called her by.

"These are my friends," she said, pointing to the Senshi. Catching onto what she was doing, the Senshi curtsied and introduced themselves.

"I am Lady Ami from the Northern Province," Suisei said, using the name of one of her tutors back on Mercury.

Kinsei smiled and thought of one of her childhood friends back on Venus. "I am Countess Minako from the Southern Province," she said.

"I am Duchess Rei from the Eastern Province." Kasei said, using the name of the head priestess on Mars.

Mokusei decided to use the name she always wished she had. "And I am Lady Makoto from the Western Province."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. May I escort you, Lady Serena?" Endymion said, holding out his arm to the golden-haired goddess that stood before him.

Serenity gave him a small smile and took his arm before saying, "Yes, you may." And off they went.

"Shall I accompany you, Duchess Rei?" Jadeite said in a flirtatious way as he held his arm out.

"Sure, why not?" Kasei said with a scowl. "But I'll warn you; I'm pyro kinetic. One false move and you can kiss your ass goodbye." A fire ball appeared in her hands, burning brightly. Then she grabbed his arm and walked away. Jadeite smiled; he liked feisty girls, and this one seemed _very_ feisty.

"Shall I escort you to the ball, Lady Makoto?" Nephrite asked.

"Well if you're going to apologize you might as well, let's go," she said, taking his arm as they walked into the ballroom.

"May I have the honor of your company Lady Ami?" the gentlemanly Zoicite said, offering his arm.

Suisei blushed a little and said, "Please, the pleasure is mine." And they went on their way.

Before Kunzite could say anything to the blonde goddess before him, Kinsei already had her arm around him.

"Loosen up! This is a ball, not a war," she said as she joined the others in the ballroom. Oh, he was going to like her.

Serenity and the Senshi had a good time with their escorts. They danced, laughed, talked, and got to know each other.

Serenity discovered that besides being insanely handsome, Endymion was also nice, funny, smart, and shared her views on royal life. Plus, they both were intrigued by rose gardens.

Kasei discovered that Jadeite was a sort of a jokester. Even though he annoyed her with some of his jokes and flattery, and she threatened to burn him more times than she could count, she still felt drawn to the handsome blonde, blue-eyed man. She enjoyed her time with him and had no regrets.

Mokusei found that she and Nephrite had a mutual love for fighting and weapons, but also for cooking and stargazing. She was also glad that for once in her life, she had a dance partner that was taller than her. She had always felt awkward dancing because she was usually the taller person. She actually felt comfortable with this man.

Suisei and Zoicite were also having a great time. They danced a little bit, both being fine dancers, but they mostly talked. They talked about their love for math and science, and also how they would plan strategies for their groups. Because the two were normally introverted and quiet, they went out onto the balcony to play chess a game. Suisei emerged victorious, but Zoicite would keep challenging her time and time again.

Kinsei and Kunzite spent most of their time dancing and talking. Kinsei wouldn't stop trying to make Kunzite loosen up more with each dance. Kinsei found herself very attracted to this man, and she could see why. Because she was the Senshi of love and beauty, she had the gift of seeing the 'Silver Thread of Soul Mates'. And sure enough, a silver thread was already forming between herself and Kunzite. She could see the same thread forming on each of her friends, and was glad that she and her friends finally found love. They were all having a great time, when suddenly a beeping noise came from the Senshi's watches.

A/N: Okay I have to say, that was a long chapter. So the guys and girls have already met. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

P.S REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

Moonprincess998


	5. Afterwards

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Suddenly, a beeping voice came from the girls' watches. They looked quickly and panicked when they learned that Serenity's clone magic was disappearing. Serenity called the Senshi and they all started running away. Time for good-byes was _very_ limited.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. I had a great time," they each said to the guys.

The girls left so fast, they each dropped or left something.

"Wait! Lady Serena, you dropped this!" Prince Endymion called.

The Generals called the other girls:

"Duchess Rei!"

"Lady Makoto!"

"Lady Ami!"

"Countess Minako!"

But it was too late; the five girls ran up the stairs and disappeared from the ballroom.

Endymion and the Generals each looked at the items the mysterious girls left behind. Had they done it on purpose as a way to let them know they'd be back?

Endymion looked at the golden star locket Lady Serena left behind; a memento of the woman he had spent the evening with. The locket, once opened, played a beautiful melodic tune that hit a soft spot in the Golden Prince. He wasn't sure what he liked about Serena. Maybe it was her beauty, or maybe it was her sweet innocence. Or the way kindness and compassion seemed to explode out of her. He didn't know what it was, but Endymion was completely enchanted by her and hoped to see her again.

Jadeite looked at the red velvet glove in his hand. It had the leaf of a Salvia flower stuck to it; probably from the corsage that Rei wore. He hoped to see that beautiful Salvia again, for he liked her personality and pyro-kinetic heart.

Nephrite examined the Emerald bracelet in his hand, thinking about his beautiful Amazonian partner, Lady Makoto.

Zoicite gently plucked the strings of the small harp Lady Ami left behind. His mind replayed images of her playing it softly just moments before. He held the harp close to him, unable to stop thinking about the blue-haired girl.

Kunzite twirled the red ribbon Countess Minako had been wearing between is fingers. He found that he was very fond of her company. She didn't seem distant or afraid of his stern nature. She was cheerful and got him to loosen up a little. But, she caused him to have a weird feeling when she was around him, and he wasn't sure he liked that. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

After putting the items they found safely in their rooms, the five men continued with the ball.

Back on the Moon, the girls barely made it back in time. They entered the ballroom just as the clock struck midnight and the clones were beginning to disappear. Serenity used her magic to put everyone in a daze while the clones disappeared.

When the people were out of their daze, the ball continued as if nothing had happened. The coming of age ceremony ended as soon as it came, and Serenity was of finally considered "of age" and the ball was over.

Later in Serenity's room, she and the girls were talking about the ball in the Golden Kingdom.

"Did you guys get a look at the guys who were our escorts? They were _so_ hot," Kinsei said with starry eyes.

"Kinsei, you would think any guy is hot. But for once, you're right. They _were_ good looking," Mokusei said with a smirk.

"I liked Kunzite, he's so handsome!" Kinsei squealed.

Mokusei rolled her eyes. She didn't think guys with white hair were a major turn-on at _all_. "I think Nephrite was cuter, I liked him a lot," she said.

"Was it because he's the first guy you're not taller than?" Kasei said with a laugh.

"No!" Mokusei blushed. "There are other things I like about him too," she put a smirk on her face. "What about you Kasei? I saw you getting very close to…what's his name…General Jadeite! What do you like about him?"

Kasei blushed a little, but the slightly red shade soon disappeared.

"No way, he's _so_ obnoxious. And annoying. And immature. And everything I _don't _want in a guy. I don't even know how I survived the night!" Kasei said, trying not to make eye contact with the other four girls.

"If you hate him so much, then why did you blush when I mentioned him? You _do_ like him," Mokusei said with a wide smile. She was proud of herself for having identified an emotion seemingly incapable of her raven-haired friend.

"No I didn't," Kasei retorted.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, shut up Mokusei!"

"All right, fine. I hope you know you're not fooling anyone," Mokusei said, still smiling.

"What about you Suisei, how were you with General Zoicite?" Kasei asked, changing the subject.

Suisei did her best not to blush and said, "He's a nice young man who I would like to see again." Her cheeks were getting redder with each syllable.

"Serenity, your turn!" Kinsei said, giggling with excitement. "Did you like meeting the Prince?"

Serenity expression changed from one of curiosity to one of dreamy contempt. "He's even more handsome than in my mirror…I want to see him again," the blonde Princess said.

"I think we all want to see those guys again," Kinsei stated. She knew their paths would cross again. The silver thread of soul mates was sticking out of each girls' heart.

A/N: There you go the next chapter. What will happen with the girls and guys? Will they see each other again? Keep reading to find out!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Moonprincess998.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

3 weeks passed, and Endymion and his Generals were in constant thought of the mysterious ladies they had met during Endymion's birthday ball. The five men preserved the things the ladies left behind like treasures. Endymion kept the star locket in his desk drawer, and would listen to it from time to time thinking about Serenity (who he knew as Lady Serena). The generals kept their items in a safe place too, and often thought about their owners. When word was set out that there was to be a ball to celebrate the King and Queen's anniversary, Endymion and the Generals couldn't wait for it. They hoped to see those ladies at the ball.

Back in the Silver Kingdom, the girls were going about their normal lives. They wanted desperately to visit the Golden Kingdom again, but since Serenity's clone magic only worked once every few weeks, they hadn't been able to use it.

Two days later though, they overheard Luna and Artemis, Queen Serenity's cat advisors, that there was going to be another ball in the Golden Kingdom. Now that the clone magic could be used again, they were debating on whether or not to go. On one hand, they really want to see Endymion and the Generals again. But on the other hand, they didn't want to risk the chance of being caught and getting into trouble with Queen Serenity.

One day prior to the ball that was to be held in the Golden Kingdom, the girls were in Serenity's room looking for her star locket. The locket had been a present from Serenity's long-dead father. Serenity treasured the locket to no extent and always wore it around her neck. Tonight there was another ball on the Moon, the Silver Lunar Festival. During the festival, all of the citizens of the Silver Kingdom celebrated all of the silver the Kingdom produced that year. It also celebrated the new Lunar year. For the first time since the ball, Serenity realized she wasn't wearing her locket. But none of them could find it anywhere.

"Have you girls found it yet?" Serenity asked, her nerves rising with each second her locket remained unseen.

"No," the girls chorused.

"Where can it be?" Serenity said to herself. She sat on her bed and propped her chin against her hand, thinking about the last time she saw her precious locket.

"It's really strange that your locket is missing," said Mokusei, coming into the bedroom from the sitting room. "My emerald bracelet is also missing, and I wanted to wear it tonight."

"That makes three of us," Kasei said, coming from the balcony. "One of my red satin gloves is missing."

"Ditto," Kinsei said, coming in from the bathroom. "My favorite red ribbon is missing, and because of that I've had to wear a hair clip these past few weeks," she said, pointing to the silver clip in her long blond hair.

"Now that you mention it, my harp has been missing for weeks now and I've been meaning to play for the festival," Suisei pitched in, coming out of the closet.

"If someone stole our stuff, they can kiss their butts good-bye," Kasei said.

"Hmm," Serenity murmured. "Let's think about this for a moment. Where was the last place we saw our missing items?"

"I know I was wearing my bracelet the day we went to the ball in the Golden Kingdom," Mokusei replied.

Kasei's eyes filled with realization. "You know…I think I wore my gloves that night too," she said quietly.

"Me too!" Kinsei squealed. "After that night, I didn't see my ribbon again!"

Suisei spoke up, "I remember playing my harp for Lord Zoicite, but after that I wasn't sure what happened to it."

"I bet that my locket is there too. We must have left our stuff in the Golden Kingdom when we left in such a hurry," Serenity said.

When she said, this Kinsei got an idea.

"Well, we can't just leave our stuff there. So…why don't we go get them?" she said cunningly.

The rest of the girls caught on to Kinsei's idea and agreed with her.

"Yes, that is a good idea Kinsei, let's do it!" Mokusei said with a knowing smile.

Once again, Serenity was casting a spell to clone the five of them in case anybody came in. There were still a couple of hours left before the ball, and everyone was busy preparing.

Once the cloning was done, the girls quietly went to the hidden teleporter in Serenity's closet that was only for emergencies. They changed into their disguises, and the five girls set off for Earth.

Meanwhile in the Golden Kingdom, Endymion and his Generals were on their way to the training grounds when they saw a light in the teleporter room. They went to check it out and found the five ladies they met a few weeks back in the room. They were all shocked to find the women that they all had been thinking about night after night. However, they were especially stunned to find them in the teleporter room, which was only supposed to be used if you came from other planets.

The girls froze when they saw the men at the door. What should they say? Serenity was the first one to think of an excuse.

"Hello Prince Endymion and Generals," Serenity greeted politely, curtsying in the process. She did her best to hide her shock from her voice.

"Hello, Lady Serenity and other ladies," Endymion said with a short bow. The other men followed their Prince's lead, bowing politely.

"May I ask what you're all doing in this room?" Endymion said.

The girls thought about that for a moment, and then Serenity said, "Uh, we were looking for all of you. We noticed that we left some things behind last time we were here, so we came to retrieve them. But we also wanted to see all of you again. While looking for you, we got lost and started wandering around, and that's why we are here."

"Then why did we see a light coming from here?" asked Kunzite.

"Oh that's because Ki- Minako fell on something. She's very clumsy," Kasei said, earning a glare from Kinsei.

"Well, alright," Endymion said, even though he knew they were lying. He decided not to push the subject. They were here now, and that was all he cared about at the moment.

"Since you ladies came such a long way to see us, why don't we take you on a tour of the kingdom?" Endymion said, not looking away from Serenity's eyes.

Serenity smiled, glad they were in the clear for now.

"We would be delighted Prince Endymion," Serenity said, taking his outstretched arm. The other girls took the arm of their respective escorts and went on their way to tour the kingdom.

A/N: There you go, another chapter done! I was a little disappointed that my last chapter only got two reviews. Please read and review, I put a lot of effort into this. Next chapter: Each of the couples touring the kingdom. See ya!

Moonprincess998.


	7. Flowers and Gems

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Endymion and Serenity left the others and went to what was known as the most beautiful rose garden in the Universe. When Serenity saw it, she was awestruck. Roses were her favorite flower.

"Wow…this place is beautiful, Prince Endymion," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Endymion walked up behind her and said, "Thank you. And please, just call me Endymion."

"Okay…Endymion," Serenity said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"This is my private rose garden. I alone tend to these roses, and I normally come here to relax. It's my own private space where I can escape royal life. I would be glad to share this place with you, Lady Serena," Endymion said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Serenity took a small step closer to him and said, "You may call me Serena; just Serena." She brought one hand up and gently glided it across his cheek.

"Thank you for sharing this garden with me," she said quietly. She removed her hand, stood on her tip toes, and kissed his cheek sweetly, leaving a tingling sensation on her lips and him on his cheek.

After she did that, Endymion said, "It's not possible that someone as beautiful as you exists on Earth. You are like an angel."

He lowered his head and brought his lips down to Serenity's, capturing her in a passionate first kiss.

Serenity gasped. No one had ever kissed her before, and she didn't expect it to be so gentle.

When they came up for air, Endymion said, "You are like my angel, Sere."

Serenity blushed and placed her head on Endymion's chest, while he placed his chin on her head. They stayed there in the garden, embracing and enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Jadeite took Kasei to a hot spring near the Golden Palace. The hot springs were just a short walk from the palace. When they got there, Kasei couldn't help being impressed. The hot spring was beautiful, surrounded by flowers and plants.

"Wow this is gorgeous; I've never seen anything more beautiful," Kasei said, spinning in a circle as she took in the scenery.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Jadeite replied with a smirk.

Kasei turned away so Jadeite would not see her blushing cheeks. Jadeite picked a nearby flower and put in front of her face, causing Kasei to gasp.

"A beautiful Salvia for a beautiful girl," he said softly.

Kasei took the flower and said, "How did you know that Salvia is my favorite flower?"

"I figured it out when I saw the Salvia petal on your glove."

She loved his gift, but she wasn't going to show it. That would be showing that she liked him as well, and she wasn't ready to let him know that yet. So she said the next thing with a little bit of an attitude.

"Well, thank you."

"Would you like to go for a swim?" he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"How, in my clothes?" she said, raising a skeptic eyebrow.

Jadeite smiled, his blue eyes shining. "Behind that boulder over there…" he said pointing behind her, "…Is a shack with swimwear. I refuse to take "no" for an answer."

Kasei shrugged her shoulders. She liked to swim, and she had no good reason not to go.

"Sure, why not?"

Kasei went into the shack and came out 15 minutes later in a dark red 1-piece suit that tied up halter style. She looked for Jadeite, but didn't see him.

"Lord Jadeite?" she called.

What she didn't know was that Jadeite was standing not too far behind her, admiring Kasei in the bathing suit she was wearing. His eyes clouded with lust at how the bathing suit clung to her body like a second skin and showed off her curves perfectly. He got closer to her and put his hands over her eyes.

Kasei felt warm hands over her eyes, and she had to restrain herself from spinning and kick whoever was behind her in the gut.

"Guess who?" Jadeite said in a playful voice. Before poor Kasei could respond, Jadeite had already pushed her into the water.

Kasei screamed as she fell in, soon followed by Jadeite. A few seconds later, Kasei resurfaced.

"How dare you!?" Kasei spat, glaring at Jadeite.

"My apologies Duchess Rei, I could not resist," Jadeite said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Kasei, with a mischievous smile, went over and put both hands on Jadeite's head, using all of her strength to push him under the water.

When he came back up he said in a deep voice, "Oh I'll get you now my pretty Salvia."

An all-out war broke out between Jadeite and Kasei.

* * *

Nephrite and Mokusei separated from the others and went to a meadow located outside the palace walls. When they got there, Mokusei had an awed look on her face. The meadow had different types of flowers and plants as far as the eye could see. A slight breeze blew her chocolate brown ponytail to the side.

She was surprised when Nephrite came up behind her and slipped a flower into her hair. Mokusei gasped and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she said as she examined the purple wildflower out of the corner of her eye.

Nephrite smiled lovingly and said, "That's hardly true when you are standing here."

Mokusei was touched by this, but she wasn't going to give in _that_ easily. She turned around and faced him, giving him her signature smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said with a wink.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, but the truth can get you a lot of things, including a certain young maiden's heart."

Mokusei blushed when he said this, but quickly recovered. She knew she couldn't keep her guard up much longer.

"So, do you come here often?" she said, changing the subject.

"Yes. I like being around nature and feeling the fresh breeze. It really relaxes me from being in the palace."

"Yes, you are absolutely right, there is nothing like feeling the fresh breeze on your skin. Scenery like this does prove to be relaxing," Mokusei agreed.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful display of nature around them.

"Lady Makoto," Nephrite said after a few moments.

"Please, just call me Makoto," the brunette replied.

"Makoto…you mentioned last time we met that you enjoyed stargazing?" Nephrite said, trailing off.

Mokusei turned to look at him before saying, "Yes, I do."

Nephrite's eyes gleamed with excitement as he said, "Well there is a Planetarium nearby where we can see stars even in the day time. Although, I have a perfect view of two stars right before my eyes." Mokusei tried not to blush again, but agreed to go with him to the Planetarium.

* * *

After separating from the others, Zoicite took Suisei to a large lake a few miles behind the Golden Palace. Suisei was amazed by the beauty of the lake. There were so many plants and flowers; she especially admired the water lilies. As Suisei marveled at the gorgeous scenery, Zoicite spoke up.

"I take it by your stillness that you find this place beautiful, Lady Ami?" he said.

"Yes, I do. the lake looks beautiful, the water looks so clean and the water lilies look so healthy," Suisei said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You like water lilies?" Zoicite asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," Suisei said with a sigh. "They are my favorite flowers."

After she said this, Zoicite got close to the water and picked one of the pink water lilies that was close to the edge. He walked back to Suisei and handed her the lily.

"For you, Lady Ami." He said

Suisei looked at the flower and took it shyly. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Lilies are very delicate and beautiful…they remind me of you Lady Ami," Zoicite said, turning on the charm.

Suisei turned scarlet and went on to study some of the flowers on the floor. But she couldn't hide her feelings from Zoicite. They were both equally intelligent, which meant they could read each other like books.

Zoicite chuckled and said, "Come on, I'll show some of the other plant life around here."

And off they went.

* * *

Kunzite took Kinsei to a cave full of beautiful crystals. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but she made him feel weird. She caused a certain feeling that no other had ever awoken in him. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling, but he wanted to find out. Kinsei looked at Kunzite; she still could not believe how handsome he was. Complete with platinum silver hair, silvery grey eyes, and the body of a God; he was perfect.

Kinsei liked him…she liked him a lot. She was determined to win his heart.

When they got to the cave, Kinsei almost fainted; she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"Wow, what is this place?" she asked, looking around.

"This is the Crystal Cave. It's where all of the Crystals in the Kingdom grow.

"Wow…" Kinsei said, off in her own little world. "This place is so beautiful; it's almost romantic."

Kunzite smirked slightly and said, "There is a legend about this place. It says that if a couple kissed here at sunset and confessed their love afterwards, then that couple would be together forever."

"How romantic and…cheesy," Kinsei said with a dreamy-eyed expression.

She went around in a circle, looking at all of the different-colored crystals in the cave.

As she was looking around, Kunzite noticed that Countess Minako looked like a little girl who had gotten her favorite toy on her birthday. He liked that about her; her free spirit and her carelessness. Yet her eyes still held a sense of duty and responsibility. Maybe even leadership.

He noticed her eyeing a crystal high up on a ledge. It was a beautiful orange color, sort of like the color of the sky at sunrise. He walked up to her, grabbed the crystal, and gave it to her.

"For you, a crystal the color of the sky at sunrise, or like a morning star…which is exactly what you remind me of, Minako," Kunzite said, using her name to emphasize what he was saying. "A beautiful morning star."

Kinsei rapidly turned scarlet. At this action, Kunzite could no longer contain himself. He had to find out what he was feeling. He tilted Kinsei's head up so that they were staring into each other's eyes, and he kissed her.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but they both enjoyed it. When they broke apart, Kunzite had finally figured out his feeling towards Countess Minako.

"I love you Minako."

Kinsei stared at him in shock for a minute. She knew they were meant to fall in love, but she didn't expect Kunzite to admit his feelings to her so quickly.

"I love you too Kunzite."

They embraced, Kinsei still holding the crystal he gave her.

* * *

After a while, the five couples got together again. Sadly, the men had to say their good-byes to the girls, for it was time to go back to the Moon before Queen Serenity found out. The clone magic vanished a long time ago, and they needed to get back to get ready for the upcoming ball. The girls told the guys to keep their stuff, so they would always have something to remember them by. The girls, holding the items the guys had given them, said good-bye to the guys and walked to the forest so they could Sailor Teleport to the Moon.

A/N: Here is next chapter, I apologize if the romance here wasn't good, but I tried. What will happen next with the guys and girls? Will the guys ever find out that the girls are lying to them? To find out, keep reading and reviewing. Bye!

Moonprincess998.


	8. Love Hurts

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

A/N: I noticed that I don't thank the people who review my story in every chapter, so I will start doing that as of now. Thank you to:

TropicalRemix

Nickybluejess

Ligia Tsukino

Lina2121

LoveInTheBattleField

Thank you, I am glad to know people like and enjoy my stories!

3 months passed since the first time the two royals and their guardians met. Serenity and her Senshi would teleport to Earth every chance they could, mostly at night so as not to alert anyone. But they could only visit for short periods of time. When Serenity had access to her clone magic, the girls would spend the whole day with their lovers. Sometimes, the guys would offer to visit the girls in the kingdoms where they lived, but the girls always said it was better for them to visit. They couldn't risk the guys finding out the truth. Every time the girls saw the guys (and vice versa), they fell more and more in love. But also, the guilt the girls felt grew. They felt they were betraying their lovers by not telling them the truth of who they were.

On one specific trip to Earth, the girls had a bad feeling as they snuck away from the Silver Palace to visit their lovers. The last time they had been together, each of the guys said to the girls that they would have a surprise for each of them the next time they see them. The girls came to the conclusion that the guys might ask the girls for their hands in marriage. Although the idea of marriage was a wonderful one, the girls were tremendously worried because they would then have to reveal themselves. None of them knew how the guys would take the news.

When the girls came to meet the guys in their usual place, the outside gardens of the Golden Palace, they tried to put their worries aside as their men came to greet them.

"Hello ladies. Hello my love," Endymion purred, planting a kiss on Serenity's cheek.

"Where's the surprise!?" Kinsei said as excitedly as she could.

"Excited are we, my morning star?" Kunzite said with a chuckle.

Kinsei blushed, even though she had not meant to sound so excited. She was terrified. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to lose Kunzite.

"Well about the surprise; close your eyes and we'll give it to you," Kunzite said mysteriously.

The girls were confused, but complied with the men's' wishes. They each felt a flutter on their fingers, and each hoped the guys were not doing what they were thinking.

"All right you can open your eyes now," Jadeite said.

The girls opened their eyes and didn't see anything different.

"Where's the surprise?" Serenity asked, confused.

"Look down," Endymion said, pointing at her hand. He couldn't stop smiling.

Serenity and the girls looked down at their hands and felt their hearts sink at what they saw. On each of their left fingers they saw a glittering engagement ring. Ironically, each ring was made of the girls' Kingdom Stone. Serenity's was Diamond and Silver, Kinsei's was Zircon, Kasei's was Ruby, Suisei's was Sapphire, and Mokusei's was Emerald. Did the guys know who they were? The girls looked at the guys and then Endymion spoke.

"We would be the happiest men in the Universe if you would accept to marry us," Endymion said, not taking his eyes away from Serenity's. "So, what do you say my Angel?"

The girls looked at one another and knew that there was no hiding the truth anymore.

They nodded and with a heavy heart, Serenity said, "We appreciate your offer, but we are sorry. We cannot marry you."

The guys were confused, and hurt shined in their eyes. "Why not?" Endymion managed to speak.

"Because it is not fair that we marry you…when we have lied to you all this time," Mokusei said, looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about? You haven't lied to us," Nephrite said, taking Mokusei's hand.

"Yes we have. Nearly everything we said was a lie," Kasei said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jadeite said. The poor man was as confused as ever. Was Rei playing a joke on him?

Kasei motioned for Serenity to go first.

"What she means is that…we are not the people you think we are. I am not Lady Serena; my name is Princess Serenity from the Silver Kingdom of the Moon."

Serenity closed her eyes, and a bright light engulfed her, transforming her from a girl with straight black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin to a girl who had long golden hair in pigtails, milky white skin, and cerulean eyes. She turned to face Endymion with tear-filled eyes.

"This is the real me Endy. Do you still wish to marry me?"

Endymion didn't say anything; his shock rendering him speechless.

Kasei turned to face Jadeite as Serenity's magic transformed her and the others.

"The same goes for me Jed. I am not Duchess Rei," she sighed. "My name is Princess Kasei from the Ruby Kingdom of Mars."

She turned from a girl with long straight black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin, to a girl with violet black hair, violet eyes and light skin.

"Do you see now Jed? This is what your real Salvia looks like. So are we still getting married, or not?" Kasei said. Her gaze did not leave Jadeite's eyes. But Jadeite said nothing.

"You too, my Wildflower?" Nephrite said.

Mokusei sighed and said, "Yes Neph, I am not Lady Makoto. I am Princess Mokusei from the Emerald Kingdom of Jupiter."

A bright light engulfed her and when it disappeared, the girl with short chocolate brown hair, glasses, brown eyes, and tanned skin was gone. In her place stood a tall amazon girl with her chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail, light skin, and emerald green eyes.

"This is the real me; Princess Mokusei. Still thinking about marrying me?"

Nephrite just stared at her, speechless.

"Let me guess," Zoicite said. "You are not really Lady Ami."

Suisei shook her head and looked at Zoicite with sad eyes and said, "No I'm not. I am Princess Suisei from the Sapphire Kingdom of Mercury."

She then turned from a girl who had wavy light brown hair and brown eyes to a girl with short blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. "This is my true form Zoi, do you still wish to marry me?" she said, ashamed. Zoicite looked away from her, trying to process what was going on.

A bright light engulfed Kinsei, and when it was gone the girl with long dark hair, tanned skin, dark eyes and glasses disappeared into a girl with light skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair held back by a silver clip. Her red ribbon was still in Kunzite's possession.

"As you can see Kunz, I am not Countess Minako, but Princess Kinsei from the Zircon Kingdom of Venus. Do you still want to marry your Morning Star?"

The guys stayed silent for a long time. They found themselves unable to speak, for a lot of emotions were coursing through them. Anger, hurt, love, betrayal, confusion, and plenty of other things.

Finally, after a long time, Endymion spoke, his eyes full of hurt.

"So you did lie to us," he said, his voice showing how hurt he was. "You're not the girls we thought you were."

"Yes," Serenity said sadly. "That is why we cannot marry you, because it would be unfair to marry you guys when we lied to you."

"How could you do this to us? You're right, Serena-er-Serenity, whoever you are. I can't marry you, and I can't marry a lie. I bet even your love is a lie. Leave now, I never want to see you again." Endymion coldly stated. He walked away before Serenity could say a single word, a sharp pain in her heart knowing she just lost the one person she will ever love. She knew he would be upset, but she never expected him to treat her so coldly.

The rest of the guys looked at the girls with hurtful eyes. The girls knew that they meant to say what Endymion told Serenity, and all of them began to walk away.

The girls stood there for a while with aching hearts, all of them sad about losing the only man they would ever love. After a while, the girls left to the nearby forest, stood in a circle, and teleported to the Moon.

A/N: *cries* Wow that was so sad…the girls just lost their guys, or did they? Please read and review to see what happens next. Thank you!

Moonprincesss998.


	9. Sleep Spell

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A short distance away beyond the castle wall a peasant girl once stood. Her name was Beryl. Beryl was a lowly peasant who was madly in love (infatuated) with Endymion and and been his mistress for a while before he meet Serenity. She had seen Endymion kneel before the girl and stormed away. So she missed the part where the guys and girls broke up.

She stormed off to a cave high in the mountains a few miles from the Golden Palace outside the Golden Kingdom.

When she entered the dark cold cave, there was a witch there performing some spell. This witch was called Metallia, a woman with dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes who was exiled before for bad use in magic.

Beryl kneeled down before the witch

"I have returned my lady." she said in a soft voice.

Metallia stayed silent for a while and then she said

"Now is your chance Beryl, you can win your prince back, now that his heart is full of pain."

Beryl looked at Metallia confused.

"I sorry my lady but I don't see how Endymion would have a heart full of pain when he's so in love with that Earth girl Serena."

Metallia rolled her eyes and answered sort of annoyed.

"Obviously you didn't see the good news."

"What good news, my lady?"

"That 'Earth' girl is no Earth girl but the princess of the Silver Kingdom."

Beryl's eyes widened in shock

"The Moon Princess no."

"Yes she and her Sailor Senshi changed their names and appearance to not be recognized, but when the prince and his Shitennou found out they felt betrayed that they lied and told them to go back to the Moon and not ever come back."

Beryl smiled as realization hit her.

"Ah I see it now my lady, this is my big chance, I'll make Endymion fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do." Bery said and laughed evilly.

A few weeks passed and the guys and girls went back to the way their life used to be before they met each other, well almost, they constantly thought about each other especially when suitors came to visit Endymion and the girls. Whenever the subject of marriage came up with Endymion and Serenity especially they got tense and rejected it immediately. Queen Serenity and Endymion's parents King Miguel and Queen Celeste (An/ the names of two friends of mine.) were at wit's end and when they asked their children why they did what they did, they would respond

"I can't give my heart to anyone if it already belongs to another."

The guys thought of the girls betrayal and after much thought and a motivational speech from Endymion's cousin Lord Andrew the guys came to the conclusion that they missed the girls and needed to see them.

With his decision of seeing Serenity Endymion headed to the teleport room without telling they guys because he didn't want to appear a weak, lovesick fool in front of his Shitennou.

When he opened the door to the teleport room, he found all four Shitennou there.

"Hello Gentlemen what are you guys doing in the teleport room so late."

"We could ask you the same thing Endymion." Jadeite retaliated.

"Oh… well… I was out on a walk when I heard noises in the teleport room and decided to check it out."

"A walk, this late, I don't think so, why don't you just say you're here because you want to go to the Silver Kingdom to see the princess, that's why we're here to see the senshi."

At that moment Jadeite felt a slap on the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell, man."

"Idiot you weren't supposed to tell him that."

"Well he was going to find out anyway why deny it." Jadeite snapped rubbing his head.

"It's called not appearing weak before the Prince dumbass." Nephrite said.

Endymion smiled. "It's ok Nephrite, I'm guessing all of you had a talk with Andrew."

The Shitennou nodded looking sheepish

"It's 0k and Jadeite was right, I was going to teleport to the Silver Kingdom, I guess I'm as weak as the rest of you we need our girls back, lets get going."

The guys agreed and activated the teleport and headed to the moon. The guys teleported to a teleporter in the garden and searched for the princesses. They found them in a private garden talking. They were laughing and smiling but they could see a hidden sadness in their eyes from the wall they were hiding behind.

Endymion and the Shitennou now felt even worse about how they acted, sure they had lied to them, but it was to protect them, because girls from the Silver Millennium were not allowed on Earth much less the Golden Kingdom.

Endymion turned around and said

"All right men I'm going to cast a spell on the girls and they'll sleep for 10 minutes, get your girl and take her somewhere, I'll stay here with Serena-Serenity. We'll meet here in 3 hours."

"Agreed." The guys said.

Endymion turned back around and looked in the girls direction. He closed his eyes and started to chant in ancient Terran language.

"Poids Plume dans la nuit etoilee confotables chauds et fatigues, le reves agreeable et douces pensees que sourire des anges peu."

As soon as those words left his mouth his hands glowed gold and he threw the golden light at the girls one by one. The girls were sitting on a bench laughing at a joke a palace guard made earlier, it was the first time laughing in many weeks, when they smelled something funny in the air.

"Hey do girls smell that." Mokusei said after she stopped laughing.

The other girls stopped laughing and smelled the air too.

"Yeah I do." said Serenity. "and its making me sleepy."

She fell to the dirt unconscious.

"Serenity!" the girls yelled and ran to her but one by one they each fell unconscious.

As soon as Endymion saw that all the girls were asleep on the ground. He stopped the spell, which also removed the smell from the air and told the guys to go and get their girl.

The guys and Endymion walked over and picked each girl up the ground, carried her bridal style and went off.

An/ there another chapter done it looks the guys gave and are going to get back with the girls but will the girls accept or not. To find out keep reading and reviewing.

An#2/ In case you're wondering Endymion's chant is translated into "Feather light on starry night, cozy warm and tired, pleasant dreams and sweetest thought as little angeles smile."

An#3/ I placed a poll on my profile page about my next story sine Mistaken Identity is almost done. Please I would like to hear your opinions on what stories you would like to hear. Thank you.

Moonprincess998.


	10. A golden heart locket

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

An/ I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys rock and keep up the good work. But I would like to especially thank Missscatterbrain325 for her suggestions and reviews you are awesome and I hope you keep doing what you are doing.

An 2/ For this and the next four chapters will be how each of the scouts and generals reunite.

Now on with the story.

As soon as his generals left with their girl, Endymion walked over, picked Serenity up bridal style, and placed her on a near by bench. Endymion sat next to Serenity as he waited for her to wake up.

He gathered up his hands, and chanted another spell which made a golden heart locket. It was a beautifully made locket with a medium size heart hung on a gold chain and inside held a picture of him and Serenity in the garden on one of their many encounters. Also inside was a lock of each of their hair.

Endymion put away the heart locket and pulled out Serenity's star locket, the one she had dropped when they first met. He had kept and treasured this locket very much even after they separated. He listened to the locket and thought about the girl next to him. He had been so cruel to her and he hadn't understood why she lied to him. She had no choice, his parents, or anybody else would have arrested or even killed her if they found out the Silver Princess was in the Golden Kingdom. Deep down he knew that but he had been too angry to think rationally. He hated being lied too.

As the locket song ended, he felt Serenity stir next to him as she woke up.

Serenity opened her eyes and tried to remember what happened. She was in the garden with the girls, she smelt something wired and that's it. She looked around and found she was still in the garden but the girls were no where to be found. She tried to stand to look for the girls but she felt dizzy and started to fall, when she felt a strong arm grab her waist. She looked up expecting to see one of the girls, but instead she saw a familiar pair of midnight blue eyes.

Serenity gasped and then whispered

"En-Endymion." He smiled down at her.

"Yes Serenity, it's me." He said, her name feeling a little weird in his mouth after calling her Serena for so long.

With her shock gone, Serenity stepped out of Endymion's arms, and said,

"What are you doing here Endymion, last time I saw you, you said that you didn't want to see me again."

She walked a few steps away from him.

Endymion walked up to her and turned her to face him. Looking into her eyes, he said.

"I know I said that, but that was because I was angry and confused, I hate being lied too, and when you did I lost my temper and said things I didn't mean. I came here today to apologize, I understand now why you did it, and I hope you still love me enough to marry me."

"So now you do believe I loved you huh, last time you told me that even my love was a lie, you have no idea how much that hurt, how could you think that, I loved then and I love you now." She said with hurt and sadness, her eyes on the brink of tears.

Endymion came closer and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head,

"I'm so sorry, my angel, please forgive me, I love you too much to live without you. Please forgive me."

Serenity lifted her head and smiled up at him.

"I forgive you, look." She lifted her left hand where the diamond stood was.

"I never took it off, or accepted another suitor because I could not give my heart to anybody if it already belonged to you."

She placed her head on his chest .

"I 'm sorry, that I didn't show you my true self, even after you confessed that you loved me, I'm sorry for that."

Endymion lifted his head, looked into her eyes and smiled

"You have nothing to be sorry for my angel, I understand why you did it now."

He held her close and swore to himself never to leave her again.

After a few minutes he said

"I have something for you."

He pulled away from Serenity and took out the golden heart locket he made for her.

"Here" he said and placed it in her hands.

Serenity looked in shock, in her hand was a golden heart locket. She opened the locket and almost burst into tears at what was inside. She closed the locket and let the tears come out.

"Oh Endymion, its so beautiful thank you."

"Here, let me put it on you."

He took the locket from her hands, and clasped it around her neck.

Afterwards Serenity said

"I love you, Endymion."

"I love you too, Serenity.

An/There another chapter done, please read and review and please check out the poll on my profile page on my next story after Mistaken Identity. Well see you.

Moonprincess998.


	11. Crystal Firebird

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

At Endymion's order Jadeite walked towards Kasei and carried her off to talk to her. He walked quietly but quickly through the grounds of the Silver Palace. He finally found a small silver temple. He thought it was the perfect place to put her in until she woke up. He climbed the stairs and stepped inside.

He took off his shoes and Kasei's and laid her down on a mat. He looked around the temple where they were, just like the outside it wasn't very big and had silver walls. Not surprising. The silver kingdom's color was silver.

Jadeite sat on the mat next to Kasei and took out the gift he made for her, before he came. It was a beautiful crystal firebird, completely made out of fire, which gave it it's red-orange color hung on a black chain. (Think about the pendent she got from her cousin during the stars season.)

He hoped she liked it and forgave him. Although knowing his beautiful salvia it wasn't going to be easy.

He put the firebird in his jacket pocket and he felt stirring behind him. He looked behind him, Kasei was starting to wake up.

Kasei opened her eyes and said

"Wow, what happened?"

She remembered being out in the garden with Serenity and the other girls, Serenity fell on the floor, and then everything went black for her. She had no idea what happened but she had to find Serenity.

She stood up but bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw a familiar pair of baby blue eyes.

She was shocked for a moment but then hid it quickly with anger.

"What are you doing here." she said glaring at him with a fire in her eyes.

Jadeite got closer to her

"I'm here to apologize." he said softly.

Kasei seemed to get even angrier, smoke was practically coming out of her.

"Apologize, Apologize for what, for breaking my heart, for not trusting me, for making me feel like my love for you was something dirty, when it was the best thing in my life. No you have nothing to apologize for , now get out of here before I conjure up my fire and burn you alive."

She then threw several fireballs as a warning to stay away from her.

Jadeite managed to successfully dodge most of them but the burn marks on his general uniform showed that some of them managed to get to him.

Jadeite looked at Kasei and smiled. Even when she was angry, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Looking at her hand he noticed something interesting, on her left ring finger was the ruby ring he put on her finger when he asked her to marry him.

He inwardly smiled.

"Kasei, please try to understand." He said walking back to her.

"How do think I felt knowing I fell in love with a lie. I fell in love with a beautiful girl who said her name was Duchess Rei. A girl who was perfect for me in every way, when I ask her to marry me, she reveals her true identity, who turns out to be a totally different person than who I thought. I felt angry, confused and a little hurt that you lied to me, but I never stopped loving you, it took me a while to realize it but I figured out that although your name and appearance changed you heart and soul did not."

Now standing right in front of her, he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Kasei and I know you still love me."\

He smirked.

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't still be wearing the ring I gave you." He said taking her hand in his and showing her the finger that had the ring.

Kasei knew Jadeite's words were sincere, his eyes said it all but she didn't want to give in that easily.

She looked at the ring.

Oh this thing, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore, I was just wearing it till I find someone who wants it.

Jadeite could tell she was lying to him by the way she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He smiled and put her hand down.

"You know, I can tell you're lying, why don't you tell me the truth, it would save us both some headaches.

Kasei knew she was defeated, so with a big sigh she said.

"All right don't give yourself a big head ok but I did miss you."

Jadeite wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him.

"Yes I forgive you Jed."

He hugged good and tight never letting go.

After a few minutes he said

"I have something for you"

He let her go and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the crystal firebird.

"Here." he said softly and handed her the bird.

It was beautiful red orange the color of fire and in the shape of a crow, her favorite bird.

"Do you like it, I made it myself, made entirely out of fire encased tightly in fire proof crystal so it won't burn when you put it on."

He took the firebird from her hand and clasped it to her neck.

She touched the bird on her neck.

"Thank you, I love it."

"And I love you my beautiful salvia." Jadeite said, gave her a light kiss on the lips and then hugged her.

An/ There another chapter done, I can't believe it took me this long to finish, I thought of finishing it using the excitement my birthday caused but I guess my excitement ran out. Anyway keep reading and reviewing and please people help me out and vote on my poll for my next story, I need to break the tie between the first two stories. Well bye

Moonprincess998.


	12. Beautiful Rose Earrings

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Nephrite carried Mokusei around the castle grounds until they came upon a small shelter near the training grounds. He came inside and set Mokusei on the small bed that was surprisingly in the small room.

Nephrite sat near Mokusei and took out a small velvet blue box, where inside laid the pink rose earrings he had made for her the day before. He hoped that with this gift she would forgive him easily. Though he seriously doubted it knowing how fierce his wildflower could be. He knew he had quite the challenge coming but he was ready.

He looked at the still sleeping woman and on how beautiful she was.

If Nephrite was capable of kicking his own ass he would have. How could he have been such a jerk to her. How could he have gotten angry at this beautiful woman who only lied about her identity because she had to. He felt like the worst idiot in the universe

A muttered grunt pulled him away from his thoughts and he put the earrings away.

""Wow! What the heck happened?!" asked Mokusei as she was opening her eyes and tried to stand up but was still dazed from having fallen.

Nephrite stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Here Mokusei, I'll help you up."

When he touched her hand, he was thrown to the back of the house by one of her thunderbolts.

"What the hell!" Nephrite yelled when he figured out what happened and got up.

Mokusei got up, walked to him and hissed.

"Don't touch me."

"What are you even doing here, last time I saw you told me you didn't want to see me again, so why are you here?" she asked angrily and then walked away from him.

"Well I came here to apologize, although I didn't realize I would get shocked to death."

He walked up to her until he was behind her.

She turned around.

"Well you deserved it after what you did to me, you broke my heart." she said.

"I know that's why I came to apologize."

Mokusei glared at him.

"You think it's that easy, that you come here say you're sorry and that I would forget what you put me through, if you think that's how it's going to be then you have another thing coming." she said this poking his chest for emphasis.

Nephrite sighed "No I never thought it would be easy for you to forgive me, but look at it from my point of view, how do you think I felt knowing you lied to me , that I fell in love with someone who doesn't exist."

""What are you talking about? Of course I exist! I'm standing right in front of you."

Nephrite nodded. "No. I didn't think you were the girl I fell in love with. I thought her name was Lady Makoto. You are Green Princess Mokusei. It took me several weeks to figure out that the noble woman and the princess were one and the same. So here I am, apologizing to both women for not trusting them enough and causing them so much pain."

Mokusei looked in his slate blue eyes and saw nothing but sincere truth and repentment, but she still had her pride and wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"I can tell you are being sincere but I just can't forgive you, you really hurt me." she said softly.

"Alright" Nephrite said walking a little bit away from her. "Why don't we leave my forgiveness up to luck then, lets have a sparring match."

"What?" she asked confused.

"A sparring match, if you win, you don't forgive me and I get out of your life forever, but if I win you forgive me and I get a prize, so what do you think." he said the last words in a challenging tone.

Mokusei thought about it and thought he was crazy, but then again she was never one to turn down a challenge so she said

"All right, you're one."

Nephrite unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighter's stance.

Mokusei summoned her sword and the two began sparring.

After only a few minutes both were sweaty, neither one could disarm the other.

They sparred some more and after a long time, Nephrite found an opening and knocked Mokusei's sword from her hand and the match was over.

"Wow, you're really good with the sword." she said panting for breath.

"Well I am one of the best swordsman on earth, the only people who could beat me are Endymion and Kunzite, but you're not so bad yourself." Nephrite said his panting more under control.

"All right now I collect my prizes." he said walking to her. "But here is a prize for you for such a great fight."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue velvet box and handed it to Mokusei.

Mokusei opened the box and saw the beautiful pink rose earrings.

"Wow they're beautiful." she gasped.

"Yes pink roses, the color of love at first sight, which happened to me when I first saw you."

Mokusei blushed and allowed Nephrite to put the earrings on her ears.

She looked into his eyes and said

"I forgive you and please forgive me for lying."

"I forgive you too, now for the second part of my prize.

He lowered his head and crushed his lips onto her's.

After her shock wore off she responded to the kiss and then Nephrite deepened the kiss until Mokusei's mind became foggy with passion.

An/ there you go the next chapter, the pink rose earrings are the ones Lita wears in the anime. Anyways now we have three happy couples but what of the other two will they be happy too, the only way to find out is to stay tuned and review. See you next time

Moonprincess998

P.S please vote on the poll on my profile page I have a four way tie and need to break it so please vote.


	13. Waterlily Tears

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

After picking Suisei up, Zoicite left the garden and quietly entered the Silver Palace. Mindful of the guards he carried her to the nearest room which just happened to be a huge library. Shelves upon shelves full of books covered the walls, tables, lamps, and comfortable chairs were everywhere near these shelves. Zoicite walked over to one of the empty tables in the center of the room and laid Suisei upon it.

He sat in one of the chairs near the table and looked at the delicate woman and realized how much he had missed her. He really wasn't that mad when he figured out her identity. He had kind of figured out she wasn't a low noble by the way she talked walked and held herself. She talked with such wisdom and walked and held herself with such grace that she had to have been a high ranking noble. Although he never expected her to be a princess especially one who wasn't even from Earth and faked who she was. That was what upset him, that she could not trust him enough to tell the truth of who she was, even after he had confessed his love for her.

But now, looking at her, he found it didn't matter anymore. He was a fool for leaving her. The girl he's looking at now was even more beautiful than the person she pretended to be, way more beautiful. Putting outward appearances aside though, he also knew in his heart that this was the same girl that he had fallen deeply in love with at Endymion's birthday ball. He hoped with all his heart that she would forgive him, that she would still love him. A small movement as she stirred, caught his attention and brought him out of his reveries and he saw that Suisei was starting to wake up, her beautiful blue eyes that he missed, staring at him in confusion.

* * *

Suisei woke up and found out her head was hurting. She looked around and found out that she was lying on a table in the library. The last thing she remembered was being in the garden with Serenity and the girls and now she was here. She sat up and saw Zoicite sitting next to her. She was stunned.

'Where did he come from' she thought.

"Zoicite, what are you doing here?"

He stood up and smiled at her

"Hi Ami, I mean Suisei sorry I need to get used to that, I'm here to apologize for what I did."

Suisei stood up and walked to where he was standing.

"No if anyone needs to apologize its me. I should have told you about my identity a long time ago, I should have told you when you told me you loved me." She said and lowered her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Zoicite said and lifted her chin and put a hand on her cheek. "You didn't really lie to me. I guessed a while ago that you weren't who you said you were. What I hadn't counted on was that you had also faked your identity. I was mad that you didn't trust me enough to confide in me."

Suisei leaned her face into his hand and said

"It's not that I didn't trust you, its that I couldn't, because if anyone from the Golden Kingdom saw we would be in a lot of trouble, we didn't want to risk Serenity."

Zoicite kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes.

"I know that now, by the way how did you guys disguise yourselves like that?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "Serenity has a magic disguise pen and with it we were able to change ourselves so nobody would spot us."

"Well now that I know that, I want to know if you forgive me my water lily."

Suisei's smile grew at the pet she felt she hadn't heard in a thousand years.

"Of course I forgive you, I love you Zoi."

"And I love you Ami, I hope you'll love this too."

He reached into his pocket and took out a beautiful broach shaped like a water lily and put it in her hands.

Suisei felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at the beautiful broach that had their names engraved on the back.

"Don't you like it?" he asked at the sight of her tears

"I love it." she said chocking on a sob.

She held the broach close to her chest and said

"Thank you, I will always treasure this."

Then she came and gave him a hug and a sweet kiss.

An/ Aww talk about romantic, Well Suisei and Zoicite are back together, we still have one couple left, will they get back together or will something from one of their pasts tear them apart. To find keep reading and reviewing bye

Moonprincess998.


End file.
